Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = ℃-ute |album = ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION |released = November 2, 2016 December 10, 2016 (Event V) |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = 25:50 |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! 29th Single (2016) |Next = To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises 31st Single (2017) }} Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (夢幻クライマックス／愛はまるで静電気／Singing～あの頃のように～; Dreamlike Climax / Love Is Like Static Electricity / Singing ~Just Like Back In The Day~) is ℃-ute's 30th single. It was released on November 2, 2016 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions come with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (18 total). The limited editions come with an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD #Mugen Climax #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ #Mugen Climax (Instrumental) #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki (Instrumental) #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (Instrumental) Limited A Edition DVD #Mugen Climax (Music Video) Limited B Edition DVD #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki (Music Video) Limited C Edition DVD #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (Music Video) Event V #Mugen Climax (Close-up Ver.) #Mugen Climax (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki (Close-up Ver.) #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki (Dance Shot Ver.) #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (Close-up Ver.) #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Mugen Climax *Lyrics and Composition: Oomori Seiko *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/791652169501986816 *Dance Choreography: MASAO, AUCHI (assistant) *Music Video: Kojima Takayuki"アプカミ#43 ℃-ute「夢幻クライマックス」 MV裏側、モーニング娘。'16 ボーカルREC、松原健之 REC映像、SONG+YOU、中島卓偉ライブ映像ほか (11/18/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming. 2016-11-18. ;Ai wa Maru de Seidenki *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/791664436498931714 *Dance Choreography: MASAO *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo ;Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Okawa ShinHATCH CORPORATION Works TV Performances *2016.11.04 The Girls Live (Mugen Climax) *2016.11.16 FULL CHORUS (Mugen Climax) *2016.11.18 The Girls Live (Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~) *2016.12.02 The Girls Live (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki) Concert Performances ;Mugen Climax *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kawamura Ayano *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yamazaki Mei *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Yamazaki Mei *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou - Tsubaki Factory ;Ai wa Maru de Seidenki *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi, Kiki Ippatsu!~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki ;Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |November |8 |60,769 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-11/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 61,905* Billboard Japan Top Single Sales ;Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 118,174* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="5" align="center"| |Music Station CD Single Ranking | align="center" |2 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/f9f4702990cf48d/status/794504676578238464 |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales (First Day) | align="center" |2 (96,827) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】KinKi Kids『道は手ずから夢の花』が164,989枚売り上げ、シングル・セールス1位" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2016-11-07. |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Year End 2016 | align="center" |58 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2016-12-01. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Mugen Climax" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |4 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2016&month=11&day=14 |} Trivia *The single was announced at ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 2 9gatsu 10ka wa Hiten de ℃-ute no Hi~ on September 10, 2016."℃-uteが最後となる「℃-uteの日」で新曲発売を発表" (in Japanese). dwango.jp news. 2016-09-10."「9月10日は℃-uteの日！」℃-ute、ファンと共に最後の記念日ライブ開催" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-09-10. The titles were announced on episode #188 of Hello! Project Station, uploaded on September 28, 2016."アンジュルム・J=J新曲MV公開！℃-ute新曲PR、モー娘。'16ツアー・台湾プロモ後編、頭の体操、演劇女子部、牧野真莉愛ヘアアレンジ MC：野中美希・小関舞【ハロ！ステ#188】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2016-09-28. *"Mugen Climax" samples the third movement of Ludwig van Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 14, which is better known as the "Moonlight Sonata". *Oomori Seiko hid the names of all eight ℃-ute members in the lyrics of "Mugen Climax":Yajima Maimi. "実は…！(舞美)" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2016-10-01. "sayonara a'mai'," "naki'''kuse waraiai rikutsu no nai yorokobi," "aimai mikansei no ayamachi satotta kedo," "anata wa wakannai okaeri kara no kodoku," and "megu'''tte iku." *This is ℃-ute's first single to be certified gold by the RIAJ, recognizing the sale of over 100,000 copies. *℃-ute is the first and only Hello! Project Kids act to have a single certified gold by the RIAJ. *℃-ute is the first Hello! Project act, excluding Morning Musume, to have a single that was certified gold by the RIAJ since Gomattou in 2003. *℃-ute is the third Hello! Project act not affiliated with Morning Musume to have any of their singles be certified gold by the RIAJ after Taiyou to Ciscomoon and Matsuura Aya. *This single is also the highest selling single of ℃-ute and Hello! Project Kids according to Billboard. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement *Lyrics: Mugen Climax, Ai wa Maru de Seidenki, Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ Category:2016 Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:2016 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:2016 Event Vs Category:Gold Certification es:Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~